


Legacy

by Stump_society



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Peterick - Fandom, fob - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 10:12:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12746235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stump_society/pseuds/Stump_society
Summary: Set in the year 2020, Pop-punk icons, Patrick and Pete Stumph-Wentz, live with their three children in Los Los Angeles, California. 17 going on 18, Declan Stumph is determined to succeed in musical theatre, hoping to one day land a role on Broadway, without riding off of the success of his famous parents. Meanwhile, his younger brother Bronx follows in his father's footsteps, continually wreaking havoc on the family and getting into trouble.Additionally, Patrick and Pete face problems of their own with the intrusion Pete's former lover, Ryan Ross. Ryan, who is married to Brendon Urie, cannot seem to let go of the past and continually attempts to get Pete back in his court.





	1. Prologue (2009)

**Author's Note:**

> This entire fanfiction is based on a roleplay I've participated in for years with my friend Elle, so there's going to be a LOT of subplots (and angst) (so much angst y'all get ready) I wasn't sure if turning this into a fanfiction would be a great idea or not. If it catches on, I will continue updating regularly! Please be sure to leave comments because I appreciate the feedback! You'll notice I've started out by writing out the cast and who "plays" each character. For example, Amelia Ross-Urie is played by Mackenzie Foy. Because she is an original character, and I wanted you guys to be able to imagine her the same way I do! (I love imagery so that's why I left that little tidbit for yall!) Everyone in the cast is a real person with traits we felt resemble the people they are playing. If you don't know him already, Thomas Sanders is portraying our protagonist, Declan. He's on youtube and I really feel that the way he conducts himself is similar to Patrick's personality (Plus, the dude's got a VOICE.) So certainly check him out as I feel that watching a few videos might help readers get a better sense of Declan's character. I'm going to try and figure out a way to post a picture of the cast to give y'all an even better visual. And one more thing, the prologue starts off with a specific performance of Saturday by FOB, so I'm leaving a link so you can watch it! I really hope you guys enjoy this as much as I've enjoyed writing it out and bringing it to life! I think I've done enough talking, so without further ado, here is the Prologue!  
> -xo Megan
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y24QgPWC0mU

**Cast:**

Patrick Stumph…………………………………....………………………Patrick Stumph-Wentz

Peter Wentz……………………………………………………………........Peter Stumph-Wentz

Thomas Sanders……………………………………………………..Declan Yao-Stumph-Wentz

Mitch Hewer……………………………………………………………….Bronx Stumph-Wentz

Jacob Tremblay……………………………………………………………...Saint Stumph-Wentz

Ryan Ross…………………………………………………………………………Ryan Ross-Urie

Brendon Urie…………………………………………………………………..Brendon Ross-Urie

Mackenzie Foy………………………………………………………………….Amelia Ross-Urie

Joan Stokes…………………………………………………………………………….Jamie Silva

“ _Saturday_ …”

                           He listens as his father trails off into his flawless falsetto, ringing through the venue, suddenly overpowering Pete’s rather annoying contribution to the song. His eyes widen with wonder as Pete finally stops his screaming and allows Patrick to get his last run in.

“ _Saturday_ …”

                           And that’s it. It nearly sends the seven-year-old over the edge as his eyes flood with tears, a hand over his heart. It’s the one that makes even his brother look up from his Gameboy that he’s been preoccupied with the entire performance. Bronx looks over at Declan as the tears begin to fall.

“Whassa matter Ducky?” Bronx shouts over the music, “Why are you-”

                           Declan suddenly reaches over and slaps a hand over Bronx’s mouth to shut him up. Staring at his father on stage with stars in his eyes. Patrick has turned away from his microphone to take his guitar off his shoulder, holding it above his head to strum the last few chords. His husband is nearby behind him, standing in as the crowd pleaser as he shakes a few of the fans sweaty hands. The toddler whines in protest, pulling his brother’s hand from his mouth.

“What was that for??” Declan shakes his head, eyes glued to his father on stage.

                           “Sorry Bronxy, but you should really pay more attention to Dads when they’re playing.” He sniffs, wiping his nose on his jacket sleeve. “They’re really good.” He slides off the guitar case he’s been sitting on and rushes into his father’s arms as Patrick strides off the stage, unbothered by the excessive amount of sweat he is suddenly drenched with. Patrick scoops the child up off the floor, pressing a kiss to his head. The screams of the crowd still prominent as Patrick carries Declan back into the dressing room, his husband mimicking him from behind with Bronx.  The door slams shut behind them as they enter and it is suddenly quiet as they continue their walk down the narrow hallway to their room. Patrick grins at Declan in his arms, glasses slipping down to the tip of his nose. Declan reaches up with his finger and pushes them back to the bridge where they belong, eyes still glazed over from his sudden flood of emotion.

                           “So what did you…” Patrick’s voice trails off as he notices the tears in his son’s eyes. “Oh no honey what’s the matter??” He takes a sharp left into their designated room, setting the boy down on one of the couches, kneeling in front of him to examine him. “You’ve been crying.. Are you hurt? What’s happened??” His voice oozes with concern for his son. He reaches out to brush a bit of hair out of Declan’s eyes. The little boy shakes his head profusely, suddenly breaking out into a grin.

“No Daddy! I’m okay, really!” he giggles, “You just sounded really good…”

                           Patrick stares at him in confusion, tilting his head to the side and raising his scarred brow. “Well I’m really glad you thought so, but then why are you crying?” he chuckles, “You mean to tell me they’re happy tears?” The emo gene truly runs in the family. Declan merely shrugs at him, a grin still plastered across his face.

He waves Patrick closer with his hand and whispers in his ear, “I just wish Dad would scream a little quieter.” Patrick bursts out into a fit of giggles, catching his husband’s attention. He walks over to the other half of his family, carrying Bronx on his hip with a water bottle in his other hand.

                           “Sharing secrets, are we?” Pete muses, setting the child down next to his brother on the couch. “I like secrets too, yanno. Am I allowed to know?” He holds the bottle out to Patrick, who graciously accepts it, twisting the top off.

                           “Well honey, if we shared it with you, wouldn’t that defeat the purpose?” He smirks up at him, taking a sip of the water. Pete pouts and glances over at Declan.

“Suppose you’re right…Well, I was glad to see at least one of my children paying attention to the performance. You seemed really into that last song, Declan.” Patrick stands up and slips an arm around his husband’s waist, placing a kiss on the corner of his mouth. Declan beams up at them, his undeniable adoration for his parents evident in his smile. The little boy idolized his fathers as his growing interest in performance continued to bloom.

                           Marcus suddenly peeks his head into the dressing room, tapping on the door. “The bus is leaving in ten minutes. Are you guys gonna be ready to go?” He frowns, peering around the room that is in disarray with toys scattered across the floor. Clothes, candy wrappers and empty water bottles decorating the couches and tables. Though the family had made a mess of the room, it was still tidier compared to how they used to tour before there were children.

                           Patrick looks around, suddenly noticing that they were in no shape for departure. “We’ll try. Kids, help us pick up now. Bronx, I don’t want to see that game out again until we get back to the bus.” His tone suddenly shifting to his “dad voice.” Bronx pouts as he hands the Gameboy to Pete, slipping off the couch to retrieve the rest of his toys. Declan’s already at work, stuffing his coloring books in his backpack. Pete excuses himself as he conveniently slips out of the room. Patrick knows he won’t be back until after his mess has been cleaned up for him. He sighs as he begins stuffing their clothes into a bag, picking trash up as he rushes around the room to get it cleaned up in time. Declan begins to help him as Bronx has resumed his place on the couch after he’s cleaned up his toys.

Declan throws the last of the trash into the bag Patrick is holding open for him. “Thank you, Ducky…You don’t know how much I appreciate your help. You’re a good kid you know that?” Declan shrugs his shoulders in his typical Declan-Fashion, blushing ever so slightly from the praise.

                           “And you’re a good dad…” he bashfully responds. Scuffing his shoe across the carpet. “Hey, daddy..?” He looks up at his father, a question pressing against his lips. Patrick ties up the bag of trash and sets it to the side, resuming his full attention to his son.

                           “Hmm?” He kneels down again so he’s at about eye level with him, sensing the hesitancy in his voice, smiling reassuringly. “What’s up, little one?” Declan diverts his gaze, suddenly unsure of how to proceed, afraid that Patrick’s response may oppose his hopes and dreams.

                          


	2. Family History (2009 continued)

Since Patrick had met his son, he had always been protective of him, sheltering him from the public eye. The man didn’t even know of Declan’s existence until the boy was five years old. The child was a product of a former love. Elisa had walked out on Patrick once she found out she was pregnant, afraid of ruining his career right as it was beginning to take off. She assumed that having a child at 17 would frighten the man she loved out of performing; that he would be unwilling to continue on with music so he could get an education and a real job. He would want to be able to support his family, and at that period in their life, Patrick simply wasn’t earning the funds to do so. She saw his potential and how much passion he put into his music and she was not jeopardizing his career with a baby.

                           So one day, out of the blue, while Patrick was off in Chicago playing a show, she gathered up her things from their shared apartment and high-tailed out of there, without a trace of her existence left behind, not even a note to say she would not be returning. Patrick came home to a half-empty apartment, a sight that shattered his soul for the next six years. The boy had been in love, with hopes of one day marrying the girl who he knew was too perfect for him in the first place. He knew they were young, but he also was certain that he did not want to spend a single day without her in his life. He had dreams of purchasing a nice big house in the burbs, with a couple dogs and a big backyard. And maybe, somewhere down the line, starting a family with her, preferably a large one. The next few years were bleak for the boy, despite the band’s sudden rise to fame.

             It wasn’t until 2007 that Patrick’s life pulled the ultimate 360 and things began to change. Pete had always had feelings for Patrick, but by the time Elisa had left the boy, he was already committed to his soon to be wife. Patrick had even been the best man at his wedding, an event that for some reason annoyed Patrick to pieces. Perhaps it was the fact he felt she was only marrying him to up her celebrity status, but most likely it had been the way Pete conducted himself around Patrick. So careful, so gentle, as if the man was a porcelain doll. Despite Patrick’s frequent tantrums in the studio, Pete always knew just what to say to relax him, sometimes even rubbing his shoulders mid writing session. The man always knew the right thing to say in general. Long before the band saw a sliver of success, Pete saw something in Patrick beyond what the boy thought to be his potential. Always reminded him how “special” and “important” he was to the band’s success. Continually motivating him to rise to his full potential and push the boundaries. He was Patrick’s bandmate, but above all, he was his best friend, and once that ring was slipped onto his finger, it was as if everything had changed. Suddenly, Pete's entire life revolved around his wife. Patrick would spend a lot of time hanging out with Pete outside the studio, but it got to the point where that and the stage would be the only times he ever saw the man. But Pete seemed to be happy and in love, and Patrick wasn’t about to try to protest that. On the contrary, Pete’s marriage to Ashlee failed miserably due to a cheating scandal on both sides. Whereas she had been seeing multiple men unbeknownst to Pete, he had developed an infatuation with Ryan Ross, whom he began courting in 2004, after he signed his band. Sure, the kids had potential, but mostly he wanted an excuse to see Ryan more often. He was exactly his type: tall, skinny, dark-haired, pretty, soft-spoken and fragile. Though there was an undeniable connection between the pair, yet he refused to accept any and all feelings he had for the boy in a desperate attempt to preserve the marriage. Of course, this blew up in his face as he had been stringing Ryan along for years, assuring him in the midst of pillow talk that he would leave his wife to pursue a relationship for him. When Ryan discovered Ashlee was pregnant in 2006, he became angry, making a point to go to the Simpson-Wentz household while Pete was out on tour and reveal to her everything that had transpired between the two. From there, the marriage ultimately collapsed upon Pete’s arrival back home and the unhappy couple filed for divorce. She was a major partier anyway, so he figured leaving her might be the healthiest choice for both he and his son, after all, filing for full-custody upon his birth.

Despite Ryan’s bitterness, they called a truce and decided to be “just friends” leaving Pete entirely single for the first time in nearly a decade. Ashlee took the house and at the time, finding a house in Los Angeles was just about impossible as the city was becoming overcrowded. Patrick lived alone in a decent two-story in the middle of the city, claiming he needed the extra space for all his music gear, but he had an extra room available and he offered his home to Pete and Bronx, who was due that August. It was an offer Pete couldn’t refuse. Pete’s arrival brought a sense of companionship back into Patrick’s life, something he had been missing for years. In fact, it was Pete’s presence that ultimately helped put the pieces of his heart back together. When they weren’t touring, nights were together spent in front of the TV, “platonically” cuddling as they shared popcorn and pizza and a bottle of mountain dew. Some nights Patrick would even cook at home, show Pete a few basic cooking skills since the man had never cooked a day in his life. During the day they’d make trips to the grocery store together, or the DPS office, or even a stroll through the park down the street. It didn’t seem to matter what transpired as long as they were in each other’s company. If one of them needed to go back to Chicago to visit family, the other would tag along, just because. They were inseparable, and it didn’t take longer than a couple of months for them to realize the love they shared for one another. Patrick had never felt something like this for another man, so pursuing a relationship with Pete was evidently daunting to him. Pete, on the other hand, didn’t give a shit, so he was the one to ask Patrick out on their first official date. It was rather simple and understated, just as their relationship had come to be. A trip to the movies, transported by a yellow taxi (complete with a bundle of roses waiting in the backseat for Patrick), and then dinner at Taco Bell, where they kissed for the first time. From there the rest is history. They became engaged that spring, not seeing a reason to put it off if they already knew they wanted to be in each other company for the duration of their lives.

In June, they were in the midst of their Honda Civic Tour when they played a show in Tampa, Florida. During the day, Patrick and Pete decided to tour the city just a bit since they had a few hours to kill before the show. They strolled through the streets, hand in hand, too oblivious in one another’s adoration to notice some of the looks of disgust they’d receive. Patrick became hungry, so Pete lead him into a nearby Panera. They ordered their usuals and sat down next to a window as they both appreciated the scenery. A small statured woman with dark curly hair pulled back into a ponytail cheerfully bounced over to their table with their food, freezing in her tracks as she recognized the men she was serving. She knew the band was playing that night, but she never expected them to end up in her place of work.

“Patrick…” her voice trailed off as she stared at him, cheeks flushing with embarrassment. This wasn’t supposed to happen. She was meant to stay out of his life, where she and their child would leave Patrick unbothered so he could continue with his success. Patrick gaped up at her disbelievingly. She looked the same as she did the last time he saw her, despite the number of years that had passed. He suddenly felt incredibly sick, like someone was pressing a dull knife into his side. He fought back his emotion as he tried to remain calm.

“Elisa. Didn’t expect to see you again.” Was about all he could manage to say. They gaped at each other some more before Pete decided to intervene.

“I believe you have something of ours. Why don’t you hand it over so you can get back to work hmm?” Annoyance clear in his voice. Elisa flushed some more as she sat down the tray and began to turn away, her eyes flooding with tears. She knew she needed to get away before something-

“Wait.” Patrick said weakly. “Elisa… do you have a moment?” and now Pete was left gaping as the two of them exited the building through the back. They talked, they cried, until Elisa became so hysterical, she revealed what she had been hiding for so many years.

“You have a son, Patrick…” she sobbed, “You have a son and he looks exactly like you…he’s absolutely perfect in every way… I just didn’t want to destroy your career, I was trying to _protect_ you…” Patrick held her in his arms, tears silently falling down his cheeks. He rocked her back and forth, shushing her, reassuring her that it was alright and he wasn’t angry anymore, though he was a bit shocked at the fact that there was suddenly this child he cared so much for, despite only learning about him a few moments prior. But everything suddenly made sense, though at this point he was too in love and committed to his fiancé to ever consider returning to Elisa, he knew he wanted, needed her _and_ their son in his life at some capacity. He asked her to bring him to the show that night, eager to meet his little boy as soon as possible.

That night, arrived at the venue with Declan, an hour before FOB was meant to go on. She was brought backstage by Marcus upon Patrick’s request. Patrick waited anxiously by himself in the room as he had gently asked Pete to let him experience this particular moment alone. He respected Patrick’s wishes, still too stunned by the sudden change in events. Patrick paced back and forth as Elisa appeared in the room timidly, a small little boy hiding behind her, clutching her hand. “Hello, Patrick…” she said quietly. He froze, turning to look at them. Eyes flooding with tears the moment he lays eyes on Declan.  “I’d like for you to meet our son, Declan… Sweetie, this is your Daddy…” Her voice wavering just a bit as she tries to hold back the sudden surge of emotion. Patrick takes a cautious step towards them, kneeling down on the floor so he can be at eye level with his son. He holds out his hand carefully, attempting a smile despite the fact that he could begin sobbing at any moment. “It’s so nice to finally meet you, little one…” The little boy takes Patrick’s hand and gives it a firm shake, something Elisa had taught him to do when he meets a stranger.

“Hello, Mommy says you’re a _rock-star._ Are you really a rock-star?” He gapes at Patrick in curiosity, suddenly fascinated by his mile-long sideburns. He reaches out to pet one, “I’ve never seen a rock-star with THESE before!”

“Declan!” Elisa exclaims in embarrassment. “You cut that out right now! That’s not polite at all. I never raised you to be so rude, you apologize to your father right-”

“Elisa!” Patrick giggles. “What are you getting so upset for? The boys just curious!! It’s okay really!” He beams at his son, who’s suddenly the most important and exquisite creature on the face of the planet. He places a hand over Declan’s on his cheek. “I am indeed a “rock-star” if that’s what you’d like to call me! And these? These are my sideburns. And I think it’s safe to assume that if you’re anything like me… which I mean..” he glances up at Elisa, “Look at you. You’re my splitting image. You’re bound to be able to grow a pair in a few years.” Declan bursts out into a grin, suddenly enthused by the fact that he too will be able to grow “fuzzy cheek squirrels.”

Soon after, Pete and Patrick decide that they’re going to need a bigger house as their family had now grown to four. Once they found a house suitable for their growing family, Patrick offered their former place to Elisa, even offering to cover whatever costs were out of her price range. He wanted them nearby, and this was the perfect arrangement. She immediately accepted and moved over that fall, just before Ashlee gave birth to little Bronx.

Patrick’s life was now seemingly perfect. He had the perfect fiancé, a beautiful little five-year-old named after his favorite singer, a step-son on the way, a couple of platinum records, and pretty much all the money he could ever need, despite that not being so important. The point was that so much had changed over the course of one year, and he was beyond grateful to finally be in such a good place.

But soon after word got out that both Pete and Patrick were fathers, on top of the shock that they were to be married, the paparazzi became relentless. For the first time in Patrick’s life, he couldn’t go anywhere without getting a thousand pictures snapped of him, and it was even worse when he went out with Pete or Declan. He did what he could to shield Declan from the cameras, not necessarily pleased with the idea of his little boy’s face being plastered around the internet. When they went out, he’d make Declan wear a mask to hide his face in the streets if they needed to walk a long distance. He avoided social media entirely once that became popularized. He didn’t want Declan to have a social media presence just yet when he wasn’t even old enough to know what that sort of thing was. Elisa had given Declan a normal childhood, and Patrick was determined to continue that, despite his sudden celebrity status.

Declan was aware that he had been sheltered, which was what made him so nervous about confronting his father about his dreams. He _wanted_ the spotlight, he wanted the attention, but most importantly, he wanted to perform, just like his daddy. He was afraid that maybe Patrick hid him from the cameras because he wasn’t special enough to be famous, or maybe because his dad was embarrassed. It confused him to no end. Surely, if his dad didn’t want people taking pictures of him, he wouldn’t want him up on a stage.

“Well, little one..?” What is it you’d like to tell me..?” He frowns, sensing Declan’s discomfort. “You know you can tell me anything, I would never get mad at you without reason… trust me..” He reaches out and brushes Declan’s unruly bangs from his face again. “Do you trust me?”

Declan nods slowly, meeting his father’s eyes finally. “I do trust you, it’s just…” He shifts from foot to foot nervously. “I don’t know daddy… I… I’d like toonedayperformonstagelikeyoubutI’mafraidthatyoudon’twantmetodothatbecauseyoualwayshidemeawayfrompeople.” He lets out a gasp for air. There, he’s said it. He braces himself for Patrick’s lecture as to why that may be the stupidest idea in the world, but he quickly finds himself being pulled into one of his signature  bear hugs.

“Honey… have you heard that little voice of yours…? You can SING… you’ve got all the potential in the world to become famous one day… heck, you’ll probably be more famous than Fall Out Boy. I don’t have a single doubt about that… If you want to perform, then by all means… You pursue that dream of yours. You’ve got our support 100%....” He pulls away to look his son in the eye, “Me… protecting you from the paparazzi has nothing to do with… what I want for your future. Not in the slightest… I do that because… I don’t like pictures being posted of you without your consent… do you know what the word consent means?” Declan nods his head. He’s a smart child, smarter than Patrick was at his age. Elisa can take credit for his brains. “Once you’re old enough to decide… how the public should perceive you, to have your own identity, then perhaps it would be okay for people to take pictures… But like, you know how you get annoyed with your father and I for making you hold our hands when we’re walking in the street?” Declan nods again, attempting to follow his father’s point, “Well, you know we do that for your safety so you don’t get lost or hit, despite you being embarrassed about it. But in that instance, would you really want pictures of you holding your daddy’s hand all over the internet…?” Declan is quiet for a moment, suddenly understanding his father’s reasoning.

“I guess not, no…” He sighs, “I just thought maybe you were embarrassed by me or something… I don’t know daddy… But that makes better sense…:

“ _Goodness_ no! Ducky, your mother, father, and I are proud of you beyond words. We’ve got no reason to be embarrassed! We just… obviously don’t know what sort of pictures are being taken until we find them on the internet… and we’re trying to keep them from posting something you might not like in the future because once something is up on the internet… it doesn’t come down… believe me, your father knows that better than anyone…” Declan frowns in confusion, unsure of what he meant by that last bit, but he decides it’s better not to ask. “But I’ll make a deal with you, whenever we go out, I will let it be your decision whether or not you’d like to wear your mask or your hoodie. I’m not going to stop holding your hand, nor will I allow us to be swamped by cameras. The flashes of those things can be blinding… But if it’s a seemingly average day with a couple Paps outside…” he shrugs, “It’s up to you, okay?” Declan nods excitedly, ultimately enthralled by his dad’s support for his dreams. He was going to be famous one day, just like his dad’s, he was determined to become a _Legacy_.

Pete walks back into the room, acting fake surprised by the tidiness of the room. “You guys cleaned _without_ me? I could’ve helped!” he scoops up his toddler and his bags. “Oh well, Marcus says it’s time to get going. Are we ready?”

Patrick hums a response, ruffling Declan’s hair, standing up again. He grabs his own backpack and slings it over his shoulder. I think so…” He glances over at the batman mask sitting out on the coffee table, and then back at Declan, who shakes his head. He tucks the mask into his bag and takes Declan’s hand in his own. “We certainly are.” He beams down at his son, feeling a slight tinge of regret for making him think he was ever embarrassed. “Let’s show 'em what you’re made of, kid.”

 

 

                                                                                                                                                           

 

 

 

                                                                                                                                                           

 

 


End file.
